Together Again
by SilverStarWing
Summary: Complete Chihiro waits for Haku's return, but when he shows up at her school with no memory of the past, she has to go back to find out why! UPDATED CHAPTER 16!
1. I

I havn't written any fanfiction is some time now. This is my first Spirited Away fic. Yes, it's a C/H fic. I love Romance! Please R&R.   
**********  
Together Again  
**********  
*It's been six years. Where are you, Haku?*  
  
Chihiro was lost in thought as she walked home from school that day. Six years had passed since her adventure in the Bath House. She had made new friends and even found an old one. She was 16 now. Almost a full adult, but Haku still hadn't come for her.  
  
She was a pretty girl now that she had aged. Not plain like she used to be. She had grown out quite well. Her brown hair was still kept up into a ponytail tied off with the purple band. She was tall and had put on a few extra pounds. She was no longer the skinny little girl she had been. Boys constantly asked her out on dates, but she politely refused them all. Her love was saved for someone else.  
  
In those six years Chihiro had tired many times to walk back through the tunnel that lead to the Spirit World. But each time she went to the tunnel entrance something in the air told her not to go. Things just didn't seem right when she waited by the opening. But she continued to wait by the tunnel entrance for several hours each visit. But as the years went by, Chihiro went less and less. She grew older and her hope that Haku would come faded.   
  
Chihiro came to the conclusion that maybe Yu-Baba hadn't torn up his contract. She figured the reason why Haku hadn't come back for her was because he was still a slave to the Bath House. When would he be free? She would never know.  
  
"Chihiro!"   
  
Chihiro stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her friend Lani had followed her. "Lani? What's up?"  
  
Lani bent over as she took in deep breaths. She had just run up part of the hill. "You seemed out of it again today." She stood up. "Is everything ok?"  
  
Chihiro nodded a smile. "Everything's fine. I think I'm just a little tired today."  
  
"I can see why! Walking up this hill everyday must be exhausting!" Lani smiled. "Also, you forgot this." She handed Chihiro a piece of paper.  
  
"My Take-Home Test!" Chihiro cried. "I can't believe I forgot it!"  
  
"I couldn't believe it either," Lani said. "I had to stay behind and clean the classroom and I noticed it was still on your desk."  
  
Chihiro nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. You were in a daze today. It's understandable."  
  
"Thanks," Chihiro said sarcastically.   
Lani smiled. "I've got to go now. My own test awaits to be finished."  
  
Chihiro smiled. "Alright. I'll see you Monday."  
  
"Bye, Chihiro!" Lani waved as she walked back down the hill.  
  
Chihiro waved back and continued up the hill.   
  
She sighed as she walked. She had her new friends now, but they were nothing like the ones she had. She stopped walking and looked up the hill. There was her house, and right in front of her, was the trail that lead to the tunnel.   
  
*It's been a while*, Chihiro thought. *Almost a year now.*  
  
The grass had grown wild over the tire tracks in the path. One wouldn't even know it was a clear path unless they ventured deeper into the forest. None ever did, though. They were afraid of the spirits that lay within. The little Spirit Houses were there to scare any who thought of entering.  
  
It took almost an hour for Chihiro to reach the tunnel. The hill was steep and she had her books in her backpack. She was tired by the time she reached the top.   
  
The Spirit Statue in front of the tunnel was covered in moss and vines, as well as the ground in the general vicinity. The walls of the tunnel though, were free of all plant life and debris.   
  
Chihiro touched the head of the Spirit Statue. "Haku..." she whispered. "Where are you?" She looked up at the entrance and sighed. "You promised." Chihiro lowered her head and turned to leave. At her first step she felt a chill rise on the back of her neck. She turned around quickly to stare at the tunnel entrance. Nothing out of the ordinary was there.   
  
Tears sprang to her eyes. "Haku..." Then she turned to leave. 


	2. II

I don't own any of these chracters. Anyway, here is Chapter 2 for Together Again.  
  
******  
Together Again  
******  
"I can't figure this out!" Chihiro cried. She scratched out the math problem.  
  
"Can't figure out what, dear?" her mother asked coming into her room.  
  
"This math problem." Chihiro sighed. "It's too hard."  
  
"Maybe you should see about getting a tutor," her mom suggested.   
  
Chihiro stuck her tongue at her mom. "No way."  
  
"Chihiro," her mom said sternly. "First thing Monday I want you to go see your sensei and have him get you a tutor. You don't need to fail."  
  
"I know." Chihiro gave up. She knew she had to pass so she could get into a good college. "I promise." She shoved her math work to the side of her desk and stood up. "I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"  
***  
  
  
Chihiro groaned. "I don't want to do this."  
  
"Excuse me. Chihiro?"  
  
Chihiro turned around to see one of her classmates, Kona standing behind her. He had short black and blue eyes. "Hello, Kona."  
  
Kona nodded. "Chihiro. I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday night. Maybe we can go out or something."  
  
Chihiro smiled at the boy's question. He was cute, she had to admit. "Actually, Kona, I don't think I'll be going anywhere except school for a while. I'm doing pretty bad in math and mom wants me to get a tutor."  
  
Kona's eyes grew wide. "You need tutoring?" Chihiro nodded. "In what subject?"  
  
Chihiro sweat dropped. "Math."  
  
"Oh." Kona blushed. "I would volunteer, but I'm not very good in math myself."  
  
"Chihiro looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Kona. Maybe when I catch up I'll take you up on that date."  
  
Kona blushed. "Ok."  
  
"I've got to get going now. I need to talk to Horoshi-sensei."   
  
"Alright. I'll see you in class then."  
  
"Bye, Kona."  
  
Chihiro took off running through the school toward her sensei's office. Once there she knocked and waited.   
  
"Come in," came the voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Chihiro opened the door and walked in. Her sensei was seated at his desk going over some paperwork. He looked up at her surprised.  
  
"Chihiro! What a surprise. What can I do for you?" He folded his hands on his desk in front of him.  
  
Chihiro closed the door behind her. "I need a tutor, please?" Now where did that seem familiar?  
  
Horoshi nodded. "Is this about the math?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Your in luck then," he said smiling. "We just got a new student today and he's very proficient in math. And since he's new, he doesn't know anyone, or even his way around here yet. So how about I ask him to tutor you if you show him around?"  
  
Chihiro nodded. "That would fine."  
  
"Great! I'll be introducing him in class today." He looked up at the clock on the wall. "Class is going to start soon. You better hurry to class. I'll catch up with you."  
  
Chihiro nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Horoshi-sensei."  
  
"No problem, Chihiro. Anything to help." He hummed a tune as he rushed Chihiro out of the office and went off to gather his books. 


	3. III

Welcome to the 3rd chapter of Together Again. This is a short one, sorry. But I didn't have enough time to write anymore. I'll post more soon, though. I promise.  
  
*********  
Together Again  
*********  
  
"Chihiro!" Lani called as Chihiro ran down the hall to class.  
  
Chihiro stopped and turned to meet her friend. "Lani! Hi!"  
  
Lani caught up to her. "Did you hear? There's a new guy joining our class!"  
  
"I heard. Horoshi-sensei told him this morning."  
  
"You were talking to Horoshi-sensei this early in the morning?" Lani was shocked.  
  
Chihiro blushed. "Yah. I needed a tutor. So he chose the new guy to do it. I don't know his name or anything yet. But in exchange for him tutoring me, I get to show him around."  
  
Lani was shocked again. "Are you serious?"  
  
Chihiro nodded. "Yah. I'm having trouble with math."  
  
"No no! Not that! Are you serious that he's going to tutor you!?"  
  
"Yah. What's the big deal?"  
  
Lani's eyes got wide. "Have you seen him? The guy is gorgeous! He's gotta be the hottest guy in school!"  
  
"Even hotter then Japina-sempai?"  
  
"Oh yes!! Oh! Your so lucky, Chihiro! Who would of thought? One of the school's prettiest girls and the handsomest guy together! It's like a soap opera!"   
  
Chihiro gave her friend a weird look. "He's just a guy, Lani. It's no big deal."  
  
"Just a guy! Chihiro! Wait until you see him. Every girl in school is going to be jealous of you!"  
  
Chihiro sweatdopped. "Please, Lani."  
  
"It's true!"  
  
Chihiro sighed. "Whatever you say."  
  
Lani looked down at her watch! "Ah! We're going to be late! Come on, Chihiro!"  
  
Lani grabbed Chihiro's hand and both girls started running down the hall to class. 


	4. IV

Yah! This chapter is actually long! Go me! Ok.. I'm getting a lot or reviews. Keep them coming. The more I get the more I want to complete this fic. I could just leave you all hanging after this chapter... dun..dun.. DUN! But I won't! ^_~ SO here it is.. the next chapter.  
*********  
Together Again  
*********  
  
Chihiro sat her desk listening to the other students talk about the new guy. She rolled her eyes whenever the conversation about his looks came up.  
  
"Student! Quiet Please!" Horoshi said, standing up to address the class. "I have an announcement to make."  
  
The class grew quiet and all starred at him. Horoshi cleared his throat. "Alright then. We have a new student joining our class today." All heads turned toward the classroom door, expecting the new kid to walk in at any minute. "So Please, Welcome him," Horoshi finished.  
  
The class waited, all starring at the door. A click was heard as the door handle turned and the door slowly swung open.  
  
A boy walked in. "Um.. Excuse me Horoshi-sensei." The whole class sweat dropped.  
  
"Koyo," Horoshi stated his name, also sweat dropping. "Where is the new student?"  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but he's at the office. Something about his schedule," Koyo said.   
  
Horoshi nodded. "Very well. I'll deal with it later then. You can go now."  
  
Koyo nodded. "Yes Sir." The boy turned around and left.  
  
Chihiro looked over at Lani with dark shadows covering her eyes, making Chihiro look evil. "LANI!"  
  
"Sorry!" Lani said. "How was I supposed to now this was going to happen?"  
  
Chihiro sighed, calming down. "Ok." She folded her arms on her desk and laid her head in them. "It's no big loss."  
  
"Alright Ladies and Gentleman. I want you to do practice problems on page 287. I'm going to run out for a bit and find out what's going wrong." Horoshi looked around the class. "Kona. Your in charge while I'm gone."  
  
Kona stood up. "Yes Sir."  
Horoshi nodded. "I'll be back then." We walked to the door then turned back to address the class one last time. "Also, those problems are due by the end of class. If I'm not back give them to Kona." He nodded to them and left.  
  
Chihiro groaned. "Not more math."  
  
***  
  
"Sen! Sen!"  
  
Chihiro looked around. She was standing in her classroom, but the room was all foggy. She could see her classmates in the fog, but none paid her any attention or to the voice calling her by that long forgotten name.  
  
"Sen! Sen!" the voice called her again.  
  
Chihiro turned this way and that, but she could not find the owner of the voice. "Who are you?" she shouted. "No Face!?"  
  
"Sen." The name kept calling to her.  
  
"Where are you!?" she cried.  
  
Then she turned and looked out the window. Except, it wasn't a window anymore. It was a mirror. And the classroom was gone. She was standing in the haze of white.  
  
The mirror in front of her fogged over and an image of a young boy appeared before her.   
  
"Haku!?" Chihiro cried, surprised.  
  
"Chihiro," Haku said within the mirror. He looked the same as he did 6 years ago. He hadn't grown, but Chihiro didn't take notice of that. "I kept my promise," he said smiling. Then he faded away.  
  
"Haku! Haku!?" Chihiro cried. She ran to the mirror and started to bang her fist against it. "Haku! Come back! What did you mean!"   
  
Chihiro started to tremble.   
  
"Chihiro!" Another voice was calling to her. "Chihiro! Wake up!"  
  
***  
  
Chihiro woke up with a gasp. Her head bolted up from the desk.   
  
"Chihiro! Are you alright?" Lani asked. She was standing beside Chihiro's desk with a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
Chihiro blinked. "Lani?"  
  
"Are you Ok, Chihiro? You fell asleep." She paused. "You must have had a bad dream. You were twitching and mumbling about something."  
  
Chihiro shook her head to clear it. "I'm OK now. It was only a dream."  
  
"Wana talk about?"   
  
Chihiro took a deep breath. "No, I'm fine now. I promise." Chihiro smiled, but deep inside her heart was split in two.  
  
*Haku...*  
  
***  
  
That's the end of that chapter! Sorry guys! I couldn't decide which way to go with this chapter. If I added Haku in right away, the story would end fast. And I want it to be at least a few more chapters long. R&R! 


	5. V

Welcome to chapter V of Together Again. I'm your host for this story, Sil Sil. Now lets get started, shall we?  
*****  
Together Again  
*****  
"That was kinda weird when Koyo stepped through the door, don't you think?" Lani asked. "I mean, we were waiting for the new guy to walk through the door and WHAM! No new guy."  
  
Chihiro looked over at Lani. They, like the rest of the students, had just got out of class for the day. "Why does everyone call him the New Guy? Doesn't anyone know his name?"  
  
Lani tapped her finger against her temple. "Now that you mention it, I don't know. I havn't heard anyone say what is name is."  
  
"Figures. Everyone is so caught up on his looks that no one even stops to ask a little question about the guys name." Chihiro sighed.   
  
"We'll find out sooner or later, I suppose," Lani said.   
  
"I wonder if he's still going to be able to tutor me, with his schedule messed up and all." Chihiro was a little worried. "Hey, Lani. I'll call you tonight, ok? I'm going to go talk to Horoshi-sensei."  
  
Lani nodded. "Alright. But don't forget."  
  
"I'll try not to. See ya later." Chihiro waved to her friend and took off in the opposite direction, back toward Horoshi's office.   
  
Half way there she slowed down to take a few breaths. Her thoughts to turned to her dream and Haku.   
  
*Haku? What did you mean that you kept your promise?*  
  
Chihiro sighed. "It's just my imagination getting the better of me," she said to herself.   
  
*But where Haku, where are you?*  
  
Chihiro reached Horoshi's office and knocked. She waited. There was no answer. She knocked again, but still no one answered. Chihiro looked down the hall to see if anyone was coming. There was no one. She opened the door and looked in. The office was empty. There were paper's on the desk, but there was no sign of her sensei.   
  
"That's just great." Chihiro closed the door and started down the hall. "What am I suppose to do now?"  
  
Chihiro didn't feel like going straight home that day. Instead, she went to her locker and put away the books she didn't need and headed out to the football field. She would watch the various teams do their warm ups and practices while she worked on her math.  
  
When she got to the field, there were many men out running around the track, football players doing warm up exersices, and the basketball team shooting hoops on the courts. Chihiro went to the top of the bleachers and sat down. She pulled her math book out along with a piece of paper and started to get to work.  
  
There were very few other people sitting on the bleachers around her. Most of those few were girls whose boyfriends were out playing.  
  
Chihiro sighed at the problem. "This is getting me no where."  
  
She put her pen in her mouth and looked up to watch the teams. The wind blew slightly, tickling the back of her neck. She ran her around to the back of her neck, massageing her tense muscles.  
  
She pulled her hand away, but instantly another hand was on her neck massaging her. Chihiro jerked back and turned around to look at who had touched her. It was Kona.  
  
"Kona! You scared me!"   
  
Kona laughed. "Sorry. I thought you might need a massage. It's hard when your trying to do it to yourself."  
  
Chihiro took a deep breath. "It's alright." She smiled. "I guess a girl needs to be scared every now and then."  
  
"Working on that math?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Or trying to at least." She sighed.   
  
"How about this. You work on that math while I give you a neck massage. It'll help you calm down."  
  
Chihiro's smile got wider. "Ok. Thanks."  
  
She turned around and felt Kona's warm hands on her again. "Umm... that feels good."   
  
"Doesn't it though? My mom taught me. She was a therapist."  
  
"I bet she was good."  
  
"One of the best."  
  
Chihiro closed her eyes not even bothering with the math. She sighed in contentment as she listened to the noises around her.   
  
After a few minutes Kona stopped. "Better?"  
  
Chihiro nodded, her eyes still closed. "Continue?"  
  
Kona laughed. "Sorry, but my hands are killing me."  
  
Chihiro smiled and opened her eyes looking up at Kona. "It's ok then. Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Then the voice of a male teacher filled their ears. "You've got it good kid. Ever think about joining the Pro's?"  
  
Chihiro looked down at the sensei. But her happy filling was suddenly replaced with pain and excitement, all in one blow. Following the sensei, but looking straight up at her and Kona was Haku.   
  
"Haku...?" she whispeared.  
  
"That's the new guy," Kona said to her. "Do you know him?"  
  
Haku continued to stare at her as him and the sensei walked out of sight.  
  
Chihiro shook her head, not really paying attention to Kona. She jumped up. "I have to go! Sorry!" She grabbed her bookbag and books and bolted down the bleachers. She had to find Haku.  
  
*Haku* she tought. *You're really here!*  
  
Kona blinked in surprise. "Wow. What was that all about?"   
  
*****  
I'm going to be drawing a pic of Chihiro and Haku soon, all grown up. So I'll give you the link for it once I have it. Hope you liked this chapter!! 


	6. VI

Aw... I left you all at a cliffhanger. Sorry. Hehe. But I thought it would be a great way to end that chapter.. Hmm... so, please don't be mad! It's no fun if everything happens all at once! Here is the link to my 16 year old pic of Chihiro  
  
  
  
Please R&R on it!!  
  
So anyway.. on with the story!  
  
*****  
Together Again  
*****  
*Haku! Haku! Where did you go!*  
  
Chihiro was running after Haku and the sports instructor. She was positive that had been him. Shoulder length dark blue hair, small eyes, tall profile. And he had been starring straight at her.   
  
She remembered Haku staring at her... and Kona. He had a hurt look in his eyes. *I have to find him and explain* she thought.   
  
"Haku!" she cried out. "Haku! Where are you!"   
  
"Hey there! Miss!" a voice called to her. "No yelling OR running in the hallway!"  
  
Chihiro turned around to see to see the sensei that Haku had been walking with. "Um.. excuse me. But I was looking for that boy that was with you a few minutes ago."  
  
"Kohaku? Why, he went home. Do you know him, because he said he doesn't know anyone from this school."  
  
Chihiro shook her head. "No, not personally. But Horoshi-sensei assigned him to be my tutor, so..."  
  
The sports instructor nodded. "Yah. I heard he has some brains. Very good in athletics, too. He'll be joining the basketball team this year."  
  
Chihiro bowed to the sensei. "Thank you. But do you know what direction he went in?"  
  
The sports instructor scratched his head. "He headed out toward the direction of the library I think."  
  
"Thank you!" Ignoring the sensei's words to not run, Chihiro waved to him and started running down the hall toward the library.  
  
"Hey! Wait a Minute!" The sensei shook his head. "Whatever. I don't care." He went back into his office.  
***  
  
Chihiro reached the library and went inside. She strolled up to the main desk. There was a woman sitting behind the desk on her computer.  
  
"Excuse me," Chihiro said. "But did you see a young man come in here not to long ago?"  
  
The woman looked up at her. "I see many young men in here everyday."  
  
Chihiro cleared her question up. "I mean, did you see a tall boy with long blue hair recently?"  
  
"AH! You mean, Kohaku Rivers?"  
  
Chihiro nodded. "That's him."  
  
"Yah. He asked about books on Japanese mythology. Section M in hardback." The lady went back to her computer. "Anything else I can help you with?"  
  
Chihiro shook her head. "Nope. Thanks." She left the desk and went looking for the M section.  
  
*F... L... M* she thought reading the letters as she walked down the isles.  
  
She took a deep breath and peered into the M isle.   
  
No Haku.  
  
Chihiro sighed. *What am I so nervous about?* She took a deep breath. "Calm down, Chihiro."  
  
Then a thought came to her. She paused before continuing her search of Haku.   
  
*Wait a minute. What if Haku doesn't remember me? I mean, if he did, wouldn't he be trying to find me rather then running away from me?* Chihiro's hopes dropped.   
  
"This can't be," she whispered. "Where is Haku?"  
  
She had to find him. She walked down the M isle until she reached the open area with all the cubicles for reading. So glanced over each one and finally spotted the long blue haired boy sitting in the back. His face was hidden behind the cubicle wall, but she could clearly see his hair.   
  
"Haku," she whispered.   
  
As if he heard her, he set his book down and turned to look at her. He was older, she could tell. Much older then when she had last seen him. His face had grown out, his nose a tad bit longer, his eyes centered between that nose. His hair was the same length and deep blue in color. His eyes, though, the color of his beautiful eyes hadn't changed. They were still the deep sea green she had starred into 6 years ago. She knew it was Haku. HER Haku.  
  
Haku stood up and looked at her. He said one word. "Chihiro."  
  
***  
HAHAHAHA! I left you hanging at such a crucial part! Ain't I evil!? BAWhahaha! Gomen Gomen. Ok... just wait for the next chapter. I update a lot... hehe.   
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


	7. VII

I know... I know. It's been a few days since I updated. Sorry. I've been writing at work, but I keep forgetting to bring it home with me. So actually, I'm two chapters ahead, I just haven't typed them yet. So I'm doing so now.   
  
Was anyone else having problems with the link I gave them for the Chihiro pic? If so, let me know. Also, if you wish to be on my mailing list, Please send me an email (not a comment) and subject the email "Update".   
  
I've been asking a lot why I leave cliffhangers in every chapter. I like to do that. ^_^ It makes you views want to read it even more, then if I was just to tell you what happens. It keeps you, the viewers, interested in my work. Also, I've got a lot of comments saying I'm evil. Thanks! I know I am! And I have fun being so! So.. lets get on with the story.  
  
******  
Together Again  
******  
"Haku. Is it really you?" Chihiro said, her lower lip quivering.  
  
Haku nodded. Before he could get a word out, Chihiro ran the short distance to him and embraced him. Haku did the only thing he could and put his arms around her.   
  
"I'm so glad you cam," Chihiro cried into his shirt. "You kept your promise."  
  
Haku nodded against her. "Horoshi-sensei said you needed a tutor. Didn't think you needed it this bad though."  
  
Chihiro stiffened and pulled away. "What?"  
  
Haku blinked. "You are Chihiro, right?" She nodded. "Sorry about earlier then. Something about my schedule came up. The Principal said that we could start tomorrow."  
  
"Tutoring?" Chihiro was stunned.  
  
"Yah. You did need help in math, didn't you?"  
  
Chihiro nodded sadly. "Yah." *He doesn't remember!* she cried in her mind. *He's forgotten everything! This can't be!*  
  
More tears swelled up her in eyes. She was trying her hardest to keep them from flowing. "I... I got to go now. Bye." She turned around and took off running.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Haku called after her. He grabbed his books and threw them in his bas bag, then we went running after the crying girl. "Why was she crying," he said thinking out loud. "It's like she thought she knew me or something." Haku shook his head not really understanding what was going on.   
  
***  
  
Chihiro was gasping for breath by the time she reached her destined place. The place was the same as it was the few days before when she visited.  
  
She threw her bad to the mossy floor and sat down next to the Spirit Statue. She folded her arms on the state and just cried into it.  
  
*Why don't you remember!* she thought as she cried. *You finally come back to me like you promised, but you don't even remember that promise, let alone me!*  
  
She snobbed a few more minutes on the Spirit Statue. Then, like the day before, she felt the cold tickle on the back of her neck. She looked up. A slight wind was blowing, and in that slight wind were a few leaves, some dust, and twigs. The wind whistled as it blew the debris into the tunnel.   
  
Chihiro stood up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She took all the courage she could muster and walked to the tunnel entrance.   
  
"I have to know what happened!" Chihiro said to the forest spirits. "I have to." Then she went through the tunnel.  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Haku was bust pushing braches and cobwebs out of his way. "I saw her go in here," he said. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
The path in front of him opened up. The tunnel, the Spirit Statue, and Chihiro's bag were in plain sight. "What the...." Haku looked up at the entrance. "Why... why does this seem so familiar?" He had a wave of Deja Vu, and had to sit down. "I have a bad feeling about this." He looked through the tunnel, but the other side couldn't be seen.  
  
*********  
End of this chapter! I didn't have the whole Haku piece at the end of the original. I just now added it. I had to do SOMETHING with Haku. This might make it more interesting. We'll see how that is going to turn out. 


	8. VIII

Sorry everyone for not updating sooner. I wrote the story on paper and was going to type it up, but I got real busy with the semester ending and work, plus... I couldn't find the papers I wrote it on. Well.. that... and I've been writing an Inuyasha fic. Anyway.... Here's the next chapter for you!  
  
********  
  
Together Again  
  
********  
  
Chihiro, even now, was awed by the sight of the lush green fields that lay before her. Six years ago her father had told her it was an old abandon amusement park. She knew now, the real secret of the place.  
  
It didn't take her long to cross the field. She went up the stone stairs and turned around to look back at where she had just come. This was the last place she had seen Haku all those years ago. A tear came to her eyes. She whipped is away.  
  
She had no time for memories. She had to find somebody, anybody, before night fell, or she would start to disappear.   
  
She walked through the shops and turned the corner and went up the few steps. There, a ways down the walk was the restaurant where her parents had turned into pigs. Old forgotten memories came back to Chihiro. She shuddered and continued by the restaurant.   
  
She came to the stairs that led to the bridge. She took a deep breath and exhaled. This was it. She started up.  
  
The sky was slowly getting dark with each step she took. Lights started to flicker on in the shops behind her. The Shop Spirits were opening up their stores.  
  
Chihiro each the top of the stairs and starred over the bridge at the bathhouse. The greeters were starting to appear- the frogs, the servants, the foremen. Chihiro knew they wouldn't see her unless she took a breath on the bridge. But she didn't care. She started across the bridge as they walked toward her.   
  
She took her first breath just as the foreman was passing her. He took a few more paces forward before turning around and gasping. "A human!"  
  
Imminently all the other bathhouse workers glanced up. "A Human!" the cried. Shouts were heard not only from the bridge, but from inside as well. Yu-baba was sure to come at any moments. But that's what Chihiro wanted. She continued across the bridge.   
  
Chihiro looked at her hand. She was already see-through.   
  
"You! Stop there, Human!" the familiar frog cried, jumping in her face.  
  
Chihiro stopped just past the bridge. "Give me some food."  
  
"And why should I?" the frog asked. "You just a human. I should just let you disappear."  
  
"Because if you don't, Yu-baba will sure to be mad, since she couldn't question me or torture me."  
  
The frog stopped jumping. "Oh." He dug into this pocket and brought out a little candy ball. "Here."  
  
Chihiro took it and popped it into her mouth. A minute later she was solid.  
  
"Now, where is Yu-baba?"  
  
As if on cue, the old demon woman landed in front of her. "Human! I should turn you into a pig for trespassing into the world of the spirits!"  
  
"I don't think you will," Chihiro said confident.  
  
"What!?" Yu-baba yelled. "How dare you say that to me. A pig you shall be!"  
  
"Wait, Mama." Bou, once a big baby, stood behind Yu-baba.  
  
"Sweety!" Yu-baba cried, turning to greet her son. "What is it?"  
  
The little big boy Chihiro once knew now looked like an overgrown six year old. He had grown a head of brown hair and was wearing shorts and a T-shirt instead of his diaper. He looked almost like a normal kid, except for his size.  
  
"Don't you see, Mama?" Bou said looking at Chihiro.  
  
"See what, dear?"  
  
"It's my friend," the little boy said.  
  
Chihiro nodded and smiled. "My name is Ogino Chihiro."  
  
There were gasps and cries in the crowed. The name Sen was mumbled.   
  
Yu-baba turned her head slowly to look at Chihiro. "Sen?"  
  
Chihiro nodded. "That's the name you gave me." She paused. "Now where is Haku?"  
  
***  
  
"Sen! Sen!" A female voice called. There were shouts within the crowed as the female figure pushed her way through.   
  
Chihiro looked up at her once the lady had gotten through the hoard of people. It was Lin. Granted, an older looking Lin, but Lin nonetheless.  
  
"Lin!?" Chihiro cried.  
  
Lin had a surprised look on her face. "It is you!" Lin ran to Chihiro and embraced her. "Your back!" She pulled Chihiro to arms length to get a good look at her. "And look at you! You've grown!"  
  
Chihiro smiled. "Well.. it has been six years."  
  
Yu-baba took that moment to interrupt their reunion. "Alright everybody! Shows Over! Get back to work! We have guests you know!"  
  
There were grumbles in the crowed, but everyone dispersed and went about their business, except for Lin.  
  
"So..." Yu-baba said walking around Chihiro. "You came looking for Haku, did you?"   
  
Chihiro nodded.  
  
"Sen," Lin said sadly. "But Haku is no longer here."  
  
"That's right," Yu-baba said. "His contract ended a few days ago. I have no idea where he went after that."  
  
"I was afraid of that," Chihiro said looking down at the ground.   
  
"What's wrong, Sen?" Lin asked.  
  
"Why is Sen so sad?" Bou asked. "Mama, make Sen feel better. Tell her where Haku went."  
  
Chihiro shook her head. "I know where he's at."  
  
"What!?" Yu-baba and Lin cried at the same time.  
  
"He's in my world, now."  
  
"Wait a minute," Lin said. "If you know he's in your world, then why did you come here looking for him?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure it was him," she replied. "Because he doesn't remember me."  
  
"Excuse me! Repeat that again!" Lin said surprised.   
  
"He doesn't remember me, this place, nothing."  
  
"That's right," said another voice, sounding just like Yu-baba.   
  
Chihiro turned around to be greeted by Zeniba and No Face. "Granny!" Chihiro ran to the nicer twin and embraced her.  
  
"Child. It's been a long time," she said.  
  
"Oh, Granny! I've missed you!"  
  
"Zeniba!" Yu-baba shouted at her sister. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to clear up a few things." She paused and looked at all the workers that were starring at them. "Might we go some place private, sister?"  
  
Yu-baba frowned. "My office. Right this way." She grumbled under her breath as she led the small group through the bathhouse. All the workers paused to watch them. Whispers were spread through the bathhouse.  
  
As they walked, Lin leaned over to whisper to Chihiro. "Is he alright?"  
  
Chihiro looked up at her and mouthed 'who?'  
  
"Haku, of course."  
  
Chihiro nodded. "He seems fine, for a boy who has lost his memory."  
  
"Don't worry dear," Zeniba said as they stepped out of that last elevator that led to the long hall to Yu-baba's office. "Things will work out."  
  
Chihiro nodded. "I hope so."  
  
All was quiet as they proceeded through the multiply doors. Once they went through the last door, Yu-baba took her seat at her desk.   
  
The heads were bobbling in the corner of the room. When they saw Chihiro they rolled over to her and started to jump in front of her.   
  
"Calm down," Yu-baba ordered. The heads moved away to bunch up at the desk. "Now tell us what's going on, Zeniba. I don't have all night. I have a bath house to run."  
  
Zeniba nodded. "This is what happened..."  
  
***  
  
The END! AH! I had more.. but I don't know where it went.. stupid paper... anyway... so I'll end the chapter here...  
  
If any of you really enjoy Inuyasha, I'd advise you to read my fic on it entitled Past Vs. Present: Inuyasha's Love. I've done a good job on it, if I do say so myself.   
  
Anyway.. this is it for now! Ja! 


	9. IX

Alright! The next chapter!!! I found the paper I had written the original on. So now I get to type it up to please all my readers! Anyway.. on to chapter 9...  
  
*****  
  
Together Again  
  
*****  
  
Zeniba nodded. "This is what happened..." she paused and looked around the room. She sighed and waved her hands around calling forth her magic. The bouncing heads came forward and each were turned into a chair.   
  
Yu-baba frowned but said nothing.   
  
"Please. Have a seat," Zeniba directed. So Chihiro, Lin, and No Face took a seat and waited patiently for her to start her story. Zeniba waved her hands again and out of no where, a blue chair appeared. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap.   
  
Chihiro looked over at No Face. "It's nice to see you again." He pointed up at her ponytail. "Oh, this," Chihiro said, fingering the hair band. "Yah... I still have it."  
  
Zeniba cleared her throat. "Now where was I... Oh yes! Haku!" Zeniba looked at her sister. "Sister dear, would you be so kind as to show me Haku's contract?"  
  
"Why should I?" she grumbled.  
  
"I see then." Zeniba waved her hands again and a piece of paper slipped out of the filing cabnit and into her hands. "Ah, there we go." She handed the paper to Chihiro. "It says here that Haku's contact ended 3 days ago. He was here for exactly seven years to work that off."  
  
Chihiro nodded. "It was about seven years ago when the Kohaku river was filled in."  
  
"And that's why he came to me," Yu-baba said. "He had no where else to go."  
  
"Until now," Zeniba said. "Three days ago Haku came to me and asked me how he could return to the human world as a human, and not a spirit."  
  
"You know how to do that!" Yu-baba yelled, slamming her fists on her desk.   
  
"Of course, Yu-baba," Zeniba smiled. "See, where as you love to collect money, I love to collect knowedge."  
  
Yu-baba grumbled at her twin's words and sat back down with a scrowl on her face.  
  
"You see, for a spirit to enter the living world that spirit must be reborn."  
  
"And because your reincarnated," Lin started, "You forget everything in your past life."  
  
Zeniba nodded. "I told Haku this, but he didn't care. He said he would fins Chihiro anyway." She paused. "It is true that back in the far depths of a Reincartes mind, those special moments of the past life still remain. They are moments that can never really be forgotten. Such as Haku's case. He found what he was looking for, if he remembers it or not."  
  
Chihiro nodded sadly. "So he remembers me, but doesn't." She sighed. "It's so complicated."  
  
Lin patted her on the back. "It's alright, Sen." She turned to address Zeniba. "Is there any way for Haku to regain his memories?"  
  
Zeniba nodded. "Because he was a spirit, Haku still holds some of those special powers. Of course, he can't take his spirit form anymore, but things such as strength and mind." She paused to take a breath. "When Haku asked the Gods to be reborn, he was granted his wish. And as he made the wish, he kept the thought of Chihiro in his mind. That's why he was able to find her." She smiled kindly and looked lovingly at Chihiro. "Love is a strong emotion, Chihiro. Only you can help him remember."  
  
"But how do I do that?"  
  
"You need to get close to him. Start your relationship over. Talk to him about things such as spirits. But I warn you, don't tell him directly of this place and us." She laughed lightly. "You may bring his memory back, or he might think you crazy. That would not help the situation."  
  
Chihiro nodded. She stood up and hugged Zeniba. "Thank you, Granny."  
  
"Your welcome, Chihiro." The old lady hugged her back.  
  
She stood up with determination. "Now I just have to get him to remember!"  
  
"Um... Sen..." Lin started. "But how do you plan to go home?"  
  
Chihiro blinked thinking about it. "Crap! I forgot! It's Night and the Field is covered in water now!! ARG!"  
  
Everyone in the room except Yu-baba smiled.   
  
"You can leave in the morning," Lin said. "You can stay here so we can catch up on the past few years."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Yu-baba shouted. "She's a human and she was trespassed into the spirit world. She will have to be punished."  
  
Zeniba gave her sister an odd look. "Sister, if you touch one hair on her, I swear, you will live to regret it."  
  
"And what do you plan on doing if I do?" She glared at her.  
  
Zeniba smiled. "I know a lot more spells then you, Sister. Remember that. I can do much more then what you know."  
  
Yu-baba frowned and sat down in her chair, turning it to face away from them. "Fine. Go away. But if your still here in the morning there will be hell to pay."  
  
Chihiro smiled and hugged Lin. Then a thought came to her. "Oh no!"   
  
"What is it?" Lin asked concerned.   
  
"I have school tomarrow! I can't stay up all night!"  
  
Lin smiled. "That's ok. We'll talk for a while then I'll put you to bed."  
  
Chihiro smiled. "Ok. Thanks, Lin."  
  
"Chihiro," Zeniba said getting the girls attention. "I hope I've been able to help."  
  
Chihiro hugged the old woman. She knew they were about to depart. "You have, Granny! Thank you!"  
  
"It was nice seeing you again." She patted her on the head. "You've grown to be a beautiful young lady, Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"Well, I have to be going now. Me and Yu-baba can only stay in the same room together for a short period of time." She smiled when she heard her sister snort. "You take care child."  
  
"Oh, I will!" Chihiro said.  
  
"And take care of Haku for all of us. I hope everything works out for you two."  
  
Chihiro nodded. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Maybe we'll see each other again. Who knows what fate has in store of us." She hugged the girl once more then turned to face NO Face. "We're about to leave."  
  
He nodded and approached Chihiro. He made his little groan sound.   
  
"It was good seeing you, too!" She hugged the spirit. She pulled away from him. "Go now. Zeniba needs you."  
  
He nodded and moved to Zeniba's side.  
  
"Farwell, everyone!" In one movement of her arm, they were gone.  
  
"Bye..." Chihiro whispeared .   
  
Lin patted her on the shoulder. "Cheer up! Come one! Lets go. Kamaji will be happy to see his granddaughter again."  
  
Chihiro smiled. "Yah.. I've missed him to. Lets go." They started to walk out of the office, but Chihiro turned around. "Um... Yu-baba. It was nice seeing you again. And I thank you for letting me stay the night. I promise I will be gone first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Whatever."   
  
Chihiro sighed. Her and Lin walked out the doors and headed for the elevator.  
  
Yu-baba turned her chair back around once they had left. She waved her hand and the heads bounced back to life. "Sen... Chihiro... Welcome back." She did not smile. But she was glad to see the child's face again. She was the only one who had outsmarted her, and broke the contract early.   
  
****  
  
well.. there ya go.. another chapter posted. I really wanted to get Kamaji in the story, but I don't want to drag the story out. This is a H/C love fic. She needs to hurry up and get back to her own time and talk to Haku!! GAR.... If only I had the time to write.   
  
To tell you all the truth, I have no idea how I'm going to get him to remember, but By-GOLLY! He will remember by the time I'm done with this!!!  
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


	10. X

Sorry... this is just a short chapter. I just wanted to introduce Kamaji, since he's such a cool character. I'll update a longer chapter next time. PROMISE!  
  
*****  
  
Together Again  
  
*****  
  
"Kamaji!" Chihiro cried, spotting the old man at the fire.  
  
He turned his head to glance at the figure for a split second then went back to watching what he was doing. All the suet stopped to look at her happily before Kamaji commanded them to return to work.  
  
"So," Kamaji said as he worked. "How has my granddaughter been?"  
  
"Oh, Kamaji," Chihiro sighed. "Haku is in my world, but he doesn't remember me."  
  
Kamaji nodded. "I expected as much. The lad came down to say good bye to me a few days ago and I haven't seen him since." He looked at her again but kept his hands moving. "You've grown up, I see."  
  
Chihiro nodded. "It's been six years."  
  
One of Kamaji's free hands made its way over to her and lifted her chin up. He turned her head back and forth looking at her. "You've grown up to be a beautiful lady, Chihiro," he said, pulling his arm back. "I'm sure Haku will remember a lady such as yourself."  
  
Chihiro blushed. "Thanks, Kamaji."  
  
"Now, don't you have some catching up to do with Lin? Hmm?"   
  
Chihiro nodded. "Yah."   
  
Lin had been leaning on the wall. She now stood up and passed over the suet. "Come on then. We don't have all night, you know."  
  
Chihiro nodded happily. She took her shoes off and let them with the suet. "I'll see you in the morning!" she said to them. Then she ran off to chat with Lin.  
  
"He'll remember, I'm sure," Kamaji said talking to the suet. "Don't you agree?"  
  
The little suet just squeaked and got back to work. They were glad to see the human again.  
  
***  
  
Like I said, it was short. SORRY! I just wanted to get it out of the way. I should be updating again... on Tuesday, I think. So, until then! JA! 


	11. XI

Ok..I know.... The last chapter was real short..lol..well.. I hope this one makes up for it. The story is almost over!! Maybe..like... 5 chapters left??? Depends on how often I feel like posting... and how much I get written... wow...   
  
*****  
  
Together Again  
  
*****  
  
Chihiro waved to Lin as she stepped from the rock stair way into the grass covered field. She was going home to see Haku, and confront him. But would he remember?  
  
"Good-bye, Sen!" Lin called waving to the girl. She yawned. She was tired.  
  
Chihiro smiled and waved. "It was great seeing you again!"  
  
"You better visit more often, you know!" Lin shouted back. She smiled though. "Now go! Haku is waiting for you!"  
  
Chihiro nodded. "Good-bye, Lin! I promise I'll be back!" Then Chihiro turned around and took off running through the field looking for the entrance. She soon spotted it. She turned to wave once more to Lin, but she was gone. Chihiro smiled anyway. It had been good to see her friends.  
  
***  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Chihiro called, taking her shoes off in the doorway.  
  
"Chihiro!" her mom yelled. She soon appeared in front of the walkway. "Where have you been!?"  
  
Chihiro sweat dropped. "Um, I'm sorry, Mom. I was at the library studying, and I guess I fell asleep.  
  
"You had your father and me so worried!" Her mom embraced her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll never study again."   
  
Her mom pulled away and gave her a weird look. "Now, Chihiro, I wouldn't go that far."  
  
Chihiro smiled. "I know, I know."  
  
"There you are, Chihiro," her dad said as they walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. He lifted the cup to his lips and took a drink. Then he looked at his daughter. "Oh, I almost forgot. A young man called for you yesterday." Chihiro's hopes rose. "His name was Kona. He said he wanted to talk to you about... hmm... I forget."  
  
Chihiro looked at her dad with a shocked expression. "Dad! What a way to take my messages for me!"  
  
He raised one eyebrow as she looked at her. "He your boyfriend, Chihiro? Is my little girl growing up?"  
  
"Dad! No! Stop it! Kona is just a friend! ARG!"  
  
"Chihiro, dear," her mom interrupted. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"  
  
Chihiro nodded. "Yes, please. I think I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for school while you do that." She went over and hugged her mom. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, dear," her mother smiled.   
  
"Hey, what about my hug?" her dad asked, setting his paper down.  
  
"You're teasing me, so unless you can behave yourself, you won't get one." Chihiro smiled as her dad and walked out of the kitchen. She had to get ready for school. She had no time to argue with her dad.   
  
***  
  
Chihiro had just reached the bottom of the hill when Lani walked up. "Hi, Lani."  
  
Lani smiled. "Hey, Chihiro. We need to talk."  
  
Chihiro looked at her confused. "About what?"  
  
"About the new guy, of course!"  
  
"His name is Kohaku," she said, remembering to say his full name. "I met him last night."  
  
"Did you really? Didn't I tell you he was cute!?" Lani was getting hyper.  
  
"Lani. Calm down." Chihiro laughed. "Everybody thinks it's a bug deal, when its not. He's just another new kid in town."  
  
"A gorgeous new kid." Lani seemed to drift in her own little world, more then likely thinking about Haku's looks.  
  
"He'll be in class today, so you better behave," Chihiro said sternly as the two walked to school.  
  
"Why? Are you already staking claim to him?" Lani asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course not!" Chihiro cried.  
  
"Then why do you care if I go all goo-goo eyed at him?" Lani loved questioning her friend. "But of course, I will stop. Besides, I think he would be really good for you. I mean, how many boyfriends have you had? None. And why is that? No one knows. So Kohaku would be great for you." Lani kept on rambling on. Chihiro tried to ignore her as the entered the school grounds.  
  
"We're here," Chihiro said, interrupting her.  
  
Lani blinked in surprise. "Already?"  
  
"Chihiro smiled at her blonde companion. "Time flies when you talk non stop."  
  
Lani blushed. "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself."  
  
Chihiro smiled. "I know. Now come now. We're going to be late to class."  
  
As they entered the school building, they were suddenly stopped by the crowed of girls blocking their path.   
  
"Hey! What's going on!?" Chihiro yelled.   
  
The girl behind her turned to see who had yelled. When she saw who it was she tapped her friend on the shoulder, and slowly, the crowed of girls started to part, to allow Chihiro through.   
  
Chihiro blinked, stunned.   
  
"Wow, I didn't think you were really this popular," Lani whispered to her.  
  
Chihiro just shrugged.  
  
"Hi, Chihiro-san!" the girl that had first noticed her said. "How are you?" The girl smiled brightly.  
  
"Um..ok.. I guess." Chihiro didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Hi, Chihiro-san!" the next girl said. As so it went, down the long path of the crowed of girls. Chihiro just shrugged and her and Lani started to move through the crowd. Shouts of "Hi, Chihiro" and "Hi, Lani" were repeated as they walked down the human made hall of girls.   
  
When they finally reached the end, which happed to be at the door of their classroom, Chihiro saw Haku. She sighed. *So that's why all the girls in the school were bunched up in the hall* She tugged on Lani's arm the two entered the classroom.   
  
Chihiro looked around and saw that the only people in the class were the boys. Lani and herself were the only girls. "Wha..what's going on?"  
  
Kona approached her. "Hey, Chihiro. I guess everyone so obsessed with the new guy over there." He nodded to Haku. "Even the girls that are already taken seem to have an interest in him." He shook his head.   
  
"But why are all the students out in the hall instead of in class? I mean, even the girls who belong in this class?"  
  
Kona shook his head. "I don't know. I'm guessing its because their all in the back of the crowed. But who really knows." He paused looking at her ad Lani. "Hey, how did you two get in here?"  
  
Chihiro just smiled. "I guess I'm just that popular."  
  
"Hey, Kona! Come here!" another classmate called.   
  
Kona waved his hand to his friend to say he would be right there. "Beware of him," Kona said. "I don't like him." Then he went over to see what his friend wanted.  
  
Chihiro looked at Kona, slightly mad. *How dare he say that to her!* She looked over at Haku, who was sitting at a desk, a few other guys around him, talking.  
  
"Um..." Lani started, shocked herself. "Why did Kona just say that?"  
  
"Good question. But I don't care. I'll befriend anyone I choose to. Besides, Haku has to tutor me anyway."  
  
Lani smiled. "Oh, so you have a nick name for him already, huh?"  
  
"What!? Of course not!"  
  
"Haku..." Lani seemed to be thinking about the name. "I like it. It's short and simple, and cute!"  
  
Chihiro sweat dropped. "I'm going over to talk to him."  
  
"Oh!" Lani cried. "Ok.. I'll sit a few desks to the side and I'll listen in!"   
  
"Lani..." Chihiro grumbled her friend's name.   
  
"I was just kidding!" she said. "I'll sit here." And she sat down at the nearest desk to the door.  
  
"That's better." Chihiro smiled. "I'll see you at the end of class." Lani nodded as Chihiro crossed to the other side of the room.  
  
"Um... excuse me," Chihiro said, approaching the small group of boys.  
  
They all looked up at her in surprise. She smiled at them. "Would you mind if I walked to Kohaku alone for a little bit?"  
  
Everyone except Haku grinned.   
  
"Sure, no problem," one guy said. "He's all yours, Chihiro-san."  
  
The other nodded and walked off to talk elsewhere.  
  
"Hi," Chihiro said, sitting down in the desk directly in front of him. She turned to face him in her seat. She looked down at his desk. "I want to apologize for last night."  
  
"It's alright," he said. She looked up at him to him smiling.  
  
"I just thought you were someone else. See.. I knew this boy a long time ago, and I thought you were him."  
  
"Mistakes happen. I know. I mean, when I first saw you, I thought I recognized you, too. But, I don't think we had ever met before that."  
  
Chihiro smiled. "De ja vu for the both of us then, huh?"  
  
He nodded with a smile. "I guess. It's has to be something." He looked into her brown eyes. "Your very pretty."  
  
Chihiro blushed.   
  
"I mean..." Haku also started to blush.  
  
"ARG! Alright class..." Horoshi said falling into the classroom, the hoard of girls still waiting outside. He looked up and saw Haku and Chihiro. "Aw... I see you two are already taking about the tutoring. Very good." He turned to address the class. "You can learn a lot from these two. Already working hard on school before class has even began." He smiled at the couple.   
  
They both just blushed.  
  
***  
  
WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THIS? LOL.... They just had to be interrupted in their talk, didn't they? Well.. they seem to get along fine enough.   
  
And look! On Microsoft Word the story is 5 pages long!!! I think the longest chapter I had was...4... pages... maybe...  
  
Here's a preview for the next chapter!!!  
  
Haku and Chihiro start their tutoring at his place. His parents are at work, the two teens are alone to work on that equation! What equation does Chihiro have in mind? Why, a lovers Triangle. Chihiro can't decide who she loves more, Haku..or Kohaku.. both seem to be the same...but Kohaku has something about him that Haku never did... She's so confused!! Are they really the same person!! She doesn't know what to do. 


	12. XII

Sorry its been taking me so long to update. I just got into playing Star Craft a lot, and now I'm playing Diablo II.   
  
I'm sure you don't want to hear what I have to say, so I'll let you go so we can continue the story. I just want to thank all my reviews. I didn't think I'd get this many reviews! I'm so happy! ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Together Again  
  
*****  
  
"Kohaku!" Chihiro cried after school that day. She had missed him after their first class together because of the crowds. She didn't want to miss him again.  
  
Haku ignored the call and continued walking. Wither or not he heard her, she didn't know. "Kohaku!" she yelled even louder. He ignored her again. She was getting angry. "Haku! You jerk!"  
  
The boy stopped and turned around to glare at whoever was calling to him. When he saw that it was Chihiro, his eyes lit up in surprise. "Chihiro! I didn't know it was you. Sorry."  
  
Chihiro smiled as she walked up to him, glad she had finally got his attention. "I've been calling you forever."  
  
He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Sorry. I try to ignore every girl who calls out to me."  
  
Chihiro smiled. "I understand. I feel that way sometimes myself."  
  
"Hey," he said, as they started to walk. "How did you know my childhood nick name, anyway?"  
  
"Hm?" she looked up at him not understanding.  
  
"Haku. My friends used to call me that when I was little."  
  
Chihiro blushed. "It just sort of slipped out."  
  
"That's ok. I don't mind be calling that." He smiled at her then looked up to see where they were headed. "Hey, were walking in the direction of my house. Did you want to come over so we can start that studying?"  
  
Chihiro nodded. "That's why I was calling after you. I wanted to know when we could start. We have a test next week and I really can't afford to fail it."  
  
"Alight. I had nothing planned anyway. I was just going to watch some TV after school." He paused to look at her. "What part of the math are you having trouble with?"  
  
She swung her backpack in front of her and started going through it. She found her book and pulled it out, zipping her pack back up and throwing it back over her shoulder. She flipped through it until she came to the part she was having troubles with.   
  
"These equations. I just can't seem to figure them out. I think I know how to do them, but every time I do one over and over again, I come up with a different answer each time." She frowned.  
  
He laughed. It was a nice laugh. "We'll worry about it when we get to my house. Too much school right after school gives me a splitting headache." To prove his point he rubbed his temples.  
  
She nodded with a smile and hugged her book to her chest. They continued to walk in silence.   
  
*Is this really Haku?* Chihiro thought as they walked. She looked up at him to taken in all his features.  
  
His hair was shoulder length and dark blue like it had been when they first met. His eyes were a piercing blue, his face emotionless as they walked. He looked like a grown up version of the Haku she used to know and love.   
  
*But his attitude is so different* she thought. She blushed remembering what he had said to her in class earlier that day. *He looks like Haku, but acts nothing like him. He is more, what's the word, happy, it seems. He was a sense of humor and his feelings show on his face. The Haku I knew never showed feelings. He was...dull.* And dull is what she had fallen in love with.  
  
"Are you ok?" Haku asked, looking down at her. Her was about a head taller then her.  
  
Chihiro blushed and turned away, realizing she had been staring at him while she thought. She mentally slapped herself. "No..I... I.. fine. I was just thinking. Sorry." She watched the ground as they walked.  
  
Haku laughed. Boy, did she love his laugh.   
  
"We're almost there. Just a couple houses down." He pointed up the street at a beautiful peach colored house.   
  
Chihiro looked around her and recognized the area. "Kona lives somewhere around here."  
  
"Who?" Haku asked.  
  
"A friend of mine. He's in our math class. His name is Kona."  
  
Haku frowned. "I don't like that guy. I heard he's spreading rumors."  
  
Chihiro didn't comment on that. "He's ok, I guess. I think he has a crush on me though." She blushed. "But so does everyone else at school."  
  
Haku raised an eyebrow at her. "What was that?"  
  
Chihiro blushed even more and waved it off. "Oh, nothing. It's just that a lot of guys ask me out, but I always turn them away. I don't have much time for romance. Besides, I haven't found the perfect guy yet." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Haku blushed and looked away. "We're here," he announced. He led her up the few steps to the front porch and unlocked the door, letting her enter before himself. "Excuse all the boxes. We haven't finished unpacking everything yet."  
  
"That's ok." She tapped her shoes on the front entryway before taking them off and placing them to the side. She noticed that there were no other shoes there, only house slippers. She turned to look at him. "Are your parents home?"  
  
He shook his head. "They won't be home until later tonight. I usual fend for myself when dinner comes around."  
  
She looked at him curiously. "What do they do to keep them out so late?"  
  
Haku finished taking his shoes off and stepped up into the house, entering the living room. Chihiro followed. "My mother is a environmentalist. She's usually out with clients trying to get them to sponsor certain projects she's working on."   
  
As they passed the living room Haku threw this backpack next the couth then headed into the kitchen. "Want something to eat or drink?"  
  
Chihiro nodded. "A glass of water, please."  
  
He nodded as he got into the fridge. He pulled out two bottles of cold water. "We don't use glasses around here." He handed it to her with a smile.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Haku went through the fridge some more as he spoke with her. "My dad usual gets off work around five or so. Most of the time he'll head over to the local bar to have a few drinks before coming home. Nothing too bad though. He has to get up early to be back at work. He works for a printing company for magazines."  
  
Haku pulled a Tupperware box out of the fried and opened it. Inside were was rice balls. "Great!" he yelled and set them on the counter. Then we went into the cupboard to search some more. He pulled out some crackers and cheese and grabbed the food and headed back toward the living room.   
  
Chihiro went after him. "Did you need any help?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. I'm good." He set the food down on the coffee table in the center of the living room. He grabbed his backpack and pulled his math book out. He set that on the table then fished through his bag for some paper and a pencil. Upon finding them he put them on the table beside his book. He was ready to start the tutoring.  
  
He looked at Chihiro. "You ready?"   
  
She slowly nodded. "I'm ready." She opened her book and the two got to work, working side by side, Chihiro and Haku both scooting closer to each other without knowing it.  
  
**********  
  
That's it for that chapter. Ok. I need help from all my viewers! I'm not sure how to do this story. Should I just hurry up and end it. Or should I drag it on some more? Let me know in your reviews so I can set up for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!  
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


	13. XIII

I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible for all my fans out there. I usually take a few weeks to get them up, but I needed to write! I just never have much time anymore.   
  
Oh! I found something out, too. It's weird...but..ok. Kohaku is the name for a type of Koi Pond Gold Fish. You know those big fish you put in your ponds? Like what the Tendo Dojo has in Ranma 1/2, that Ranma always falls into. I just thought that was neat to know.  
  
I have decided that I'm just going to drag this story out and make it really long. I have some ideas... I just have to find a way to bring them out in the story without the characters being too much out of character. So anyway... lets continue this story... and please R&R! And read my other fanfics too. I'm currently working on two Inuyasha fics.   
  
Here we go!  
  
*****  
  
Together Again  
  
*****  
  
Chihiro enjoyed her time with Kohaku. She actually got to know him as the person of her present, and not as the person of her past. He was just as serious as when she knew him, but he also had personality, something, she realized, Haku had the lack of. Kohaku and Haku were the same, yet, so different. Kohaku was fun to be with, to talk to. Chihiro felt almost like herself when she was with him. She wasn't the popular and smart Chihiro everyone in her school knew her for. She was Chihiro, the little girl that met and fell in love with a dragon spirit.   
  
The tutoring went well. She had a few problems with the equations, always getting different answers each time she worked with a problem. She got a few problems down, and still more she had to work with. During their tutoring they talked about various things- school, classes, teachers, and life in general. Kohaku asked her about her family, and she already knew about his. They were relationship was going good. They were friends.  
  
*But how much more will we be?* Chihiro thought as she packed up for the night. *He is nothing like Haku. He's more playful... and... interesting. Is this really Haku?*   
  
"Do you want to continue some more tomorrow?" Kohaku asked smiling at her.  
  
Chihiro nodded. "If you don't mind."  
  
He shook his head. "I have about an hour practice for basketball, but after that I'm free."  
  
She nodded and stood. "That's fine. I'll just watch." She blushed. "If you don't mind."  
  
Kohaku laughed. "Not at all. You can watch or work on some problems. Practice shouldn't take too long. Coach just wants to see what I can do." He smiled at her.  
  
Chihiro nodded. "Alright then. I better be getting home now. I worried my parents last night. I don't want to worry them anymore then I have to."  
  
Kohaku nodded. "I'll walk you home."  
  
"That's ok," Chihiro smiled at his comment. "I'll be fine. But you can walk me to the door since I don't feel to comfortable in your house, yet."   
  
*Yet* she thought with a smile.   
  
"Alright. Come on. Lets get you out of here."  
  
She picked up her bag and followed after him through the house to the front walk. She slipped her shoes on and thanked him.  
  
"No problem. Hey. Do you want to meet me at the corner in the morning so we can walk to school together and you can show me around a bit?"  
  
Chihiro's smiled grew. "Sure. What time?"  
  
"Um... lets get to school a little early so we have enough time to wonder around. Say... seven-thirty?"  
  
She nodded. "That's fine with me." She repositioned her pack on her back. "Well, then. I'll see you in the morning." She ran out to the sidewalk then turned around to wave at him. "Bye, Haku!" He waved back and she took off running down the street.   
  
*I get to spend more time with Haku!* she exclaimed in her mind. *The more time I spend with him, the better the chance that he'll remember.*  
  
*****  
  
"Chihiro!" her mother called as she headed up stairs to her room.   
  
"Hm?" Chihiro grumbled, poking her head over the stairs.   
  
"Lani called. She wanted me to tell you to call her back as soon as you got home."  
  
Chihiro nodded. "Thanks." She took two steps up at a time as she raced to her room. She threw her pack down beside her bed and picked up her cordless phone. She jumped on her soft bed and dialed.   
  
One ring. Two.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Yasami-san. This is Chihiro. Is Lani home?"  
  
"Hi, Chihiro. She's in here room I think. Let me get her, hold on."  
  
"Thanks." Chihiro waited a short period before Lani got on the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Lani. It's me."  
  
"Chihiro! Where were you?"  
  
"Um... I was studying," she half-lied.   
  
"With who...hmmm?"  
  
"Just...myself." Chihiro was bad at lying.  
  
"You lying! I know! I saw you walking with Kohaku! I live in the same area, you know."  
  
Chihiro sweat dropped on her end of the line. "I forgot."  
  
"So you were with him!"  
  
"Yah yah. All he did was tutor me. Nothing else." Chihiro rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you serious? You guys didn't kiss at all?"  
  
"Lani! I just met the guy! Geesh!"  
  
"Oooh... so you admit you DO like him?"  
  
Chihiro blushed. Kohaku was the second guy she has liked.   
  
*They may be the same, but their both two very different people* she thought. She had to think of them as if they were.  
  
"Yah I do. Is that Ok?"  
  
Her friend squealed into the phone. "Yes! Finally. Chihiro is going to get a boyfriend." She paused in mid scream. "Wait! What are you going to do about Kona?"  
  
Chihiro's eyes got wide. "Oh no," she groaned, sinking her hands into her face, dropping on the phone as she did so.  
  
"Chihiro! Hello!" came the faint voice from the phone that not lay on her pillow.  
  
Chihiro grabbed the phone back and turned over onto her back.   
  
"What am I going to do about him, Lani? I mean, I like him as a friend, and I know he likes so much more."  
  
"I'm not sure. Let me sleep on it. I'm sure between the both of us, we can think of something."  
  
Chihiro sighed. "Alright."  
  
"I'll see you in the morning then."  
  
"Oh! Hey! Kohaku is supposed to meet me at the bottom of the hill at seven-thirty tomorrow so I can show him around. Want to meet up with us?"  
  
"To meet the oh-so popular Kohaku? Of course!" She giggled. "I'll meet you there then."  
  
"Great. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Chihiro hung the phone up. She got up and put it back in the cradle, then proceeded to get in her pajamas for the night. She was tired. She had fun hanging out with Kohaku, but the studying they did manage to do wore her out.   
  
She yawned.   
  
"I should I kissed him," she said out loud not really understanding why she was saying it. She slapped her hand over her mouth just as soon as the words left her mouth. "I did not just say that!"  
  
*****  
  
Well.. that's the end of that chapter. I'm going to do something a little different with the next chapter and put it in Haku's POV. He's going to have a dream... gee... I wonder what it will be about... my stories are so corney! If you think their cool, leave me a Reply that says COOL. If you think it's corny, leave me a reply that says CORNEY. Or just leave me a detailed message and an email address and I will get back to you. BEEP!  
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


	14. XIV

Kohaku was restless that night. He was constantly tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. This dream was keeping him awake, he knew. His mind was swarmed, trying to remember what it was that had been said and what had happened. He finally rest is head on his pillow, lying on his side. He closed his eyes and thought back to the dream.   
  
***  
  
He was suiting up in his basketball uniform inside the male locker room at school. His other teammates were sitting around prepping themselves for the big game. The couch was trying to tell them something, but only a few paid him any interest. Their game plan was whatever he decided. The couch just got the credit for it at the end.  
  
He sighed as he finished tying his shoe. He looked up to see the couch staring at him.  
  
"You all right, Rivers?" he asked in a gruff, but concerned voice.  
  
He nodded. "Just fine, Couch. I'm ready when ever you guys are." He smiled. Truth was, he was happy. This was going to be the biggest night of his life. He was exhilarated.   
  
"Alright then! That's what I like to hear, Rivers." He grabbed a basketball up from the rack and threw it to Kohaku, who caught it with ease. "Alright team! Lets follow your team leader to a great victory!"  
  
The team shouted as they followed Kohaku to the main door that led out to the gym. They waited to be announced. As the home team, they had to wait for their opponents to be announced first. A few minutes had passed, and their opponents came running out the other gym doors and into the basketball court. They did one lap then took their seats.   
  
Now it's was Kohaku's turn. He waited for the announcement to begin, and when they called his name, he ran out onto the court, followed by the rest of the team. He dribbled the ball as he made his round around the court, his team always behind him. He finished the lap by slam-dunking his ball into the hoop. There were shouts and hoots from the audience on the home side. Kohaku smiled.  
  
He looked into the crowed and a single little girl caught his attention. She as around the age of ten or so, with brow hair pulled up into a ponytail, and rosy flushed cheeks. She seemed sad as she stared at him, and he had the sudden erg to go comfort her. But his teammates pulled him back down into a huddle to go over the game plan.  
  
The first half of the game whizzed by. It felt like it had just started when suddenly, it was half time. He decided to shoot some hoops while he waited for their break to end. After shooting the first one, he realized how oddly quiet it was. He turned to look at everyone else, but the gym was empty, save for the one little girl he had seen earlier.   
  
He watched her in amazement as she walked down the bleachers, heading toward him. She seemed to shimmer as she walked, still with that sad look on her face.  
  
All of a sudden, he grew dizzy. He dropped the ball he was holding and clutched his head. He fell to one knee and looked back up at the girl. A single word played on his lips. "Sen."  
  
Then the sudden rush of dizziness was gone. He blinked a few times to get his bearings straight. When he looked up, he was amazed.   
  
He no longer stood on the basketball court. He stood on one side of a red bridge, directly behind him a large old bathhouse people had used in the early 1900's. He recognized this place, but he couldn't place where he had seen it before.   
  
He glanced across the bridge and saw a tall girl with wavy brown hair that was pulled up. She smiled at him.  
  
"Chihiro?" he questioned, but he already knew it was her.  
  
"Welcome home, Haku." Her smile faded at her took his first step onto the bridge. "Stop, Haku. Do not cross this bridge."  
  
"Why not?" he asked. He had no idea what was going on, or why Chihiro, the girl he had just met the night before, was in his dreams.  
  
"You must remember before you can cross. If you cross before then, they your memory will be forever lost to you, Haku."  
  
"Memory? Of what?"  
  
She smiled sadly. "This place." She raised her arms above her to signify everything around them. "And the people in it."  
  
He eyes her. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
"The spirit world."  
  
She nodded. "You must remember, Haku, about me, when we were kids. I came here, and you helped me. You were the great water dragon spirit of the Kohaku River. You saved my life."  
  
A thought flashed through his mind as she spoke. A little pink shoe being swept away into a river.  
  
She smiled as if she knew what was going on in his head. "Don't forget us, Haku. Don't you ever forget us. We are your friends. And... I love you. Don't forget me." A sudden wind came up and wrapped itself around her, and she was gone.  
  
"She... loves me?" he wondered out loud, his eyes wide.  
  
Then he awoke.  
  
***  
  
Chihiro was whisked away by the wind. She opened her eyes, blinking into the dark room.   
  
*Where am I?* she thought. She looked around her and realized she was in her own room. She sighed.  
  
Then it hit her. A presence in her room. A dark shadow loomed above her. She wanted to scream, but something was caught in her throat. She could do nothing but pull the blankets up to her chin as she watched the shadow figure descend onto her bed.  
  
"Don't be afraid," the shadow said, in a very much so feminine voice. "I am the Spirit of Dreams. You may call me Yume."  
  
Chihiro could only nod as he fought to sit up. "What do you want?"  
  
The figure smiled. "I was sent an old friend of yours. I owed him a favor. Now I am repaying that favor."  
  
"Who are you talking about? And what favor?"  
  
"He told me not to give his name. But I can tell you what I was told to do. I was told to help your friend, Haku, regain is memory through dream."  
  
"Haku?" Chihiro was surprised. "My dream..."  
  
She nodded. "I had to search Haku's mind for his hidden memories, and I found them. I cannot make him believe that they are true, only help bring them out in the form of a dream. And as you know, anything can happen in a dream."  
  
"So... he had the same dream just now?"  
  
Yume nodded. "You acted upon your own free will in the dream, Sen. I just produced the memories from Haku's mind. Everything else was you."  
  
Chihiro blushed. "So when I told him..."  
  
Yume nodded again. "He will only think his imagination was going wild with him when he wakes up. You will have to tell him in real life if you wish for him to know."  
  
Chihiro nodded. "I just don't want to say anything until... until he can remember."  
  
The shadow nodded. "I understand." She paused. "The night grows weary. Day will soon approach. I must take leave. I shall be back to check up on you." And with that she disappeared as Chihiro's door flew open and her lights came on.  
  
"What going on in here?" her father asked, looking suspiciously into the room.  
  
"Nothing." Chihiro said, yawning.   
  
"I heard some mumbling."  
  
Chihiro shook her head and turned on her side, her back to her father. "I was having a restless dream. Probably just talking in my sleep, dad. Goodnight."   
  
Her father looked around the room one more time to make sure everything was all right, then turned the light off and closed the door.  
  
*Good thing he's so dense* Chihiro thought to herself as she rolled back over into her back. She couldn't sleep now. Her thoughts were running away with her.  
  
***  
  
Well.. how was the dream? It was so much better in my other make of this chapter, but of course, like I said in my Authors Note that has now been erased, my floopy destroyed that file. CUSRE Floopies!  
  
Anyway, I'm glad I updated. I feel good when I update. I just have to get these idea out of my head!! ARG! I should update again on Tuesday, so less then a week. So look forward for that chapter. Ja for now!!  
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


	15. XV

Every time I write Kohaku, I think of Sango's little brother in Inuyasha. I dunno, but I don't think Kohaku is a good name for Haku. I like Haku better.   
  
I just found out ff.net doesn't allow links. So here is the link again. Just take the spaces out. It's the pic I made for Chihiro. If anyone wants to make some fanart to send to me, be my guest! I'll post it on my site.  
  
www. Geocities. Com /silver_star_wing /chihiro16.jpg  
  
********  
  
Together Again  
  
********  
  
Kohaku watched the ground as he walked. He was deep in thought and didn't hear the voice call him. A hand grabbed his arm. Kohaku jumped at the sudden contact and looked up at the person who scared him.  
  
It was a girl about his age with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He remembered seeing her hanging out with Chihiro.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Lani, Chihiro's best friend." The girl smiled brightly at him.  
  
Kohaku nodded at the blonde. "Nice to meet you. I'm H..."  
  
"Kohaku. I know," she interrupted.  
  
Kohaku blinked. Was he about to say Haku? *Good thing she interrupted* he thought.  
  
"Anyway," Lani went on. "Chihiro invited me to meet you guys at the bottom of the hill." She looked at him to see his expression. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Kohaku shook his head. "Why would I?"  
  
"Just making sure." She was always smiling. "I actually live a few houses up the street from you." And she continued speaking until they reached the bottom of the hill to wait for their friend. "See up there?" she pointed at the green house on top of the hill. "That's where Chihiro lives."  
  
Kohaku could only nod and groan as the girl talked non-stop. He hoped Chihiro would arrive soon. They were a little early.  
  
***  
  
Chihiro opened her eyes and glanced at her clock. Her sleepy form jumped at the time. She was late. She grabbed her blue and green uniform and threw them on, brushed her teeth and hair and ran out of her room. She didn't have time to put her hair up today. Not if she wanted to meet Haku on time.  
  
She ran past the kitchen as her mom held a lunch bag out to her. Chihiro grabbed it gratefully and ran to put her shoes on.   
  
"Your breakfast is in there, too, Chihiro," her mom said to the rushed girl.   
  
Chihiro nodded a thanks. She grabbed her bag, which sat by the door and took off. She ran the short distance to the top of the hill. She looked down to the bottom of the hill and saw Kohaku and Lani in conversation, though, to Chihiro, Kohaku looked like he wasn't having a very good time.  
  
"Hey!" she called, waving her free arm. They both looked up at her and waved back. Chihiro started to run down the hill. "Sorry I'm late," she said as she neared the two. Running down the hill had sped up her momentum. She didn't realize she was going to fast until it was too late.   
  
As she reached the bottom of the hill and tried to stop herself, she tripped. She closed her eyes to wait for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see Kohaku holding her. She was leaning against his chest, his arms around her. She blushed at the contact.  
  
When she got her balance back, he let her go. "Thanks," she said blushing a bright red. She looked at her feet.  
  
Kohaku was equally embarrassed. His face was a slight shade of red as well. "Couldn't let you fall, now could I?"  
  
Lani just stood there watching the whole scene. She smiled. She couldn't wait to get Chihiro alone and talk to her.   
  
"Well, we better get going," Lani interrupted the mood. "Or we'll never get to school on time before the rush."  
  
Both teens nodded as they straightened their pack and started to walk. Lani sighed and followed them.  
  
"Hey, Chihiro," Lani called her, a bit puzzled. "Why didn't you put your hair up?"  
  
"Hmm?" she mumbled, running her hand through her long flowing hair. "Oh. I didn't have time. I slept in."  
  
"It looks good that way," Kohaku stated, a hint of blush showing.   
  
Chihiro smiled. "Thanks! I've kept it up most of my life. I can't stand it being in my face."  
  
The conversation ended there as they neared the school. They walked in silence until they made it to the front gate.   
  
Chihiro smiled. "Well, I guess the touring begins." She paused as she looked up at the sign of the front gate. "Welcome to Hito Seishin High school. This is the front gate..." she laughed at Kohaku's expression, " and inside the gate is the school grounds. Now, if you'll follow me." She led them through the gate to the lawn covered grounds of the school.   
  
She pointed to a tree to the left in the bar back. "That's where all the popular people like myself hang out in the mornings." She smiled. "I mean, me and my friends, anyway." Her and Lani laughed. She pointed to the statue in front of the building. "Most of the jocks hang out around the statue of Principal Ofuda."  
  
She continued to point of land marks on the grounds and explained who hung out with whom and where they all met up in the earlier mornings. A few people had arrived already and went to their 'areas' to wait for their friends.   
  
"Well, I guess that means I'll be hanging out at the statue then," he grinned.   
  
Chihiro frowned. "Or you can hang out with us." She raised an eyebrow at him in question.  
  
"Or I could do that," he laughed.  
  
Chihiro smiled softly. She loved to hear her Haku laugh. That was something he had only did once when she had known him before. *He seems to carefree now.*  
  
"Chihiro! Lani!" a male voice called to them.   
  
The two girls turned around to see Kona headed their way. He seemed to glare at the sight of Kohaku. Chihiro frowned.   
  
"Hi, Kona!" Lani yelled cheerfully, waving to the boy.  
  
"Hey, Lani. Chihiro." He nodded his head to her then turned to raise an eyebrow at Kohaku questioningly.   
  
"Um.. Kona... this is Kohaku Rivers. Kohaku, this is Kona Tsunija." Lani properly introduced the two men.  
  
"I know," Kona said in a deep tone.  
  
Kohaku didn't like this guy. He wanted him to leave as soon as possible, and he wasn't going to be nice about it, either.  
  
"Aren't you in our math class? Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Hoshi's teacher pet."  
  
Chihiro gawked at what Kohaku had just said. She groaned. *This is not about to happen!*  
  
"Kohaku! Come one! I have to finish showing you around before class." She started to pull him away. She glanced over her shoulder and glared at Kona. It was one of those glares that said 'Don't you Dare'.  
  
Lani stayed behind to hold Kona back while Chihiro guided Kohaku away.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Kona pulled roughly away from Lani. "Who does he think he is?"  
  
"Kona." Lani only had to say his name and boy's features softened.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that," a pause, "I don't trust him."  
  
Lani grabbed his arm and started to drag him over to a secluded spot. "If you believe it or not, I think Chihiro and Kohaku's history goes back further then just a few days ago."  
  
"What do you mean?" He sat down on the grass under a tree, Lani joining him.   
  
"I don't know how I know, but they've met before. Along time ago, before any of us knew her." She sighed. "It's just a feeling I have."  
  
He smiled a sad smiled and leaned back. "I still have to try, though."  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"To win her from him."  
  
Lani sighed and hugged her knees to her chest.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up looking concerned.   
  
"Nothing." She pushed herself up and grabbed her bag. "I've got to go, Kona. I'll see you in class, ok? And try not to get into any fights with Kohaku. I don't think Chihiro would ever forgive you." With that she walked away leaving a bewildered Kona behind.  
  
****  
  
"What was his problem?" Kohaku asked as they walked down the halls.   
  
Chihiro sighed. "He's jealous." Then a though struck her and she laughed. "Like every other guy in the school."  
  
"How so?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Chihiro blushed. "Well..." She didn't know how to answer him. "You see, I've very popular. And... well.. how do I put this? I don't mean to sound conceded or anything, but almost every guy in the school has asked me out." She blushed.  
  
"And?"   
  
"And... I turned them all down."  
  
He laughed. "Why? A beautiful, smart girl like you turned down a chance for love?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "I didn't turn down love. I was just waiting for it to find me again."  
  
Kohaku's face got serious. "Someone hurt you in the past?"  
  
Chihiro's smile faded. "No. Not at all. I had to leave and we made a promise to see each other again." She sighed.   
  
"And you never did?"  
  
She shook her head. "I did see him again." She smiled. "I see him in you." She gasped at her choice of words. She didn't mean for the to come out like that. "I mean..." she blushed.  
  
He laughed again. "It's ok. I understand."  
  
They walked in silence. They didn't say a word to each other as the halls started to fill with students. A lot of students and teachers stopped to watch the couple as they walked. They seemed to be heading nowhere in particular.   
  
The bell hang then, signifying the start of class. Chihiro sighed. It had been nice just to walk with him, even if they hadn't been talking. She smiled up at him, and him down at her. They headed to class.  
  
****  
  
Well... how was this chapter? Was it long enough? I ran out of ideas for right now. I should have those ideas back up and running by... say Tuesday next week? Maybe sooner... depending if work send me home early this week... we'll see.   
  
~~Sil Sil~~  
  
H,,Hjdajhdasjhdjkashdsajfsdf 


	16. XVI

Sorry it took this long to get this chapter out. I have just lost all creativity. Plus, I wanted it to be simi long. You deserve that at least.   
  
Sadly, as much as I have enjoyed writing this, it's amost over. A few more chapters or so. I'll try to make them long for you.  
  
Well, lets get on with the story, shall we?? I think after this is finished, I will finish my Inuyasha story. I have one more to go on that one.  
  
**********************  
  
Together Again  
  
**********************  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly for Chihiro. Kona ignored them, and except for the occasional glares from Kohaku to Kona, everybody was at peace. When the last bell of the day rang, Chihiro dashed out of the room and to her locker. She was supposed to meet Kohaku and Lani, so they could walk home together. Or in Chihiro's case, walk them home, then go to Kohaku's for more studying.   
  
Chihiro opened her locker ready to pull her shoes out and place a few books in. She slipped on her other pair of shoes and completly missed the white envelope that fell to the floor as she started to arrnaged her other belongings. She packed her math books and notes in her bad, and put all her other subjects in her locker for safe keeping. She didn't need them. She heffted the pack onto her back and looked down.   
  
She frowned at the envelope. She picked it up and read her name on the front. "Weird." She shrugged and tore the white paper open. She pulled out a line sheet of paper with very nice handwriting on it. She glanced down to the signature and saw that it was from Kohaku. She sighed as she leaned agaisnt her locker to read. Almost everyone in the halls had left, but Lani still hadn't shown up. She read the letter anyway.  
  
Sorry Chihiro. Our study session will have to wait. Coach called a surprise meeting. It shouldn't take too long though. Meet me at the courts if you still want to get together his evening. If I don't see you there, I'll assume you went home. See you soon, I hope. Ja!  
  
Chihiro sighed and leaned her head agaisnt the locker. The note was held close to her heart and a small smiled played across her lips. *Oh, Haku.*  
  
"What's that?" Lani asked, suddenly in front of Chihiro.   
  
Chihiro gasped at her friends sudden appearance. "Lani! Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"Oh." She giggled. "So, who's the note from?"  
  
"Kohaku. He said he was called to a meeting by the coach. We're suppose to meet him there."  
  
Lani shook her head. "No can do. I have to get straight home today. Looks like your going to be alone with him again." She winked at her friend.  
  
Chihiro could only groan. "Whatever, Lani."  
  
The girl laughed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Or, actually, if anything happens tonight between you two, call me with all the juicy detials, ok?"  
  
Chihiro could only nod as she sweatdropped. Her friend bounded away, down the hall, and out of sight.   
  
Chihiro folded the note up and stuffed it in her pocket. She smoothed her skirt down and headed in the direction of the courts.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Chihiro," Kona said, slipping beside the girl unnoticed.  
  
Chihiro frowned slightly at him. "Kona. What you did earlier.."  
  
"I know, I know," he interupted. "I was out of line. I'm sorry. It's just... I dunno. I don't like that guy and I don't want to see you get hurt." He looked down as her witha sad smile.  
  
Chihiro looked away, almost sad. She felt bad for him. She knew he liked her, she just didn't like him back, at least, not the way he wanted. To her, they were just friends. Maybe she should just break the news to him. She sighed.  
  
"Kona," she started off. "Listen." She paused. They were nearing the doors that led outside to the field. "I know you care about my well being, but Kohaku is a nice guy, and I really like him." She looked up at him. He showed no emotion. "Your one of my best friends, Kona, but it just isn't going to work out between us."  
  
"How come? As soon as he steped into the picture I was blown away. I actually thought we might have had something going on." He said it all so slow and with a hint of anger.  
  
Chihiro sighed. "I don't want any of us to be hurt here, so I'll tell you the truth, Kona." She took a deep breath. "I've known Kohaku for many years now. Since I was 10, actually. He helped me, and I helped him. We were great friends. But I fell in love with him." She smiled sadly. "Even as a kid, I knew I was in love. Then my parents moved, so of course I had to go with them. Kohaku doesn't remember me, but I remember him."  
  
"So your in love with him." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
"Yah, I am. And you know what? Someone is in love with you."  
  
Kona snorted. "No one loves me, and anyway, I don't anyone elses love except yours!"  
  
Chihiro shook her head. "You'll forget me, Kona. And someone does love you. She never says anything, because she knows how you feel about me."  
  
"And who would this girl be? Lani? Tsbaki? Yah, right.."  
  
"Not Tsubaki," Chihiro smiled thinking about the class nerd. "Lani."  
  
Kona blinked in surprise. "Your kidding."  
  
Chihiro shook her head. "I'm not." Chihiro looked down at her watch. "Look, I have to go. I'm running late. Think about what I've said, OK? " She smiled sweetly at him. "Bye Kona." She hugged her pack to her chest and started running down the hall, leaving a surprised Kona alone.   
  
"Lani..." a small smile played across his lips.  
  
*****  
  
"I guess she's not coming," Hotori, a fellow team member of Kohaku's said. "Too bad, though. She's a hot one."  
  
"Yah," Kohaku said. When he realized what Hotori had said, he turned around and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't think of her like that!"  
  
Hotori laughed. "You know its true! Your a lucky man, Rivers."  
  
Kohaku grumbled something under his breath, but was smiling all the same. "Yah," he finally said. He looked up into the setting sun, his eyes squint, smiling.  
  
*****  
  
Chihiro adjusted the straps on her bad as she made her way outside. She had to close her eyes for a moment as the setting sun took its place behind the horizon. A few scatted people remained out on the fiels. She scanned over the area. Kohaku was not around. She sighed. She knew where he lived, and had his number. But, his house was a lot closer then hers. She should just stop by. With that in mind, she headed in the direction of Kohaku's house.  
  
It took her a while, but she made it. She was out of breath, but there. She smoothed her skirt and appraoched the door. She knocked. And she waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
She knocked again. And waited again.  
  
She sighed. He wasn't home. *So where is he?* she thought. She frowned. With her head lowered she left his doorstep and started to walk home. She didn't even notice the figure she pasted as she walked down the street. She barley even heard him call her name. It was like a whispear on the wind. "Sen."  
  
Chihiro stopped in her tracks. The light breeze blew her falling hair around. She hated when she didn't pull it up, like today. Her hair always blew in her face. She slowly raised her head to see who had called her. It was him. Haku. Not the man she knew today, but the boy she knew in the past.   
  
"Haku." Then it faded. She blinked her eyes. Kohaku stood before her a worried expression on his face.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes and nodded. He smiled. "Sorry I missed ya. I stopped by the library hoping you woul dhave gone there. Looks like you beat me home."  
  
She nodded dumbly.  
  
"Look, how about we call it off for tonight. There's no school tomorrow, so how about we go down to the river? I can ask my mom if I can borrow her car. I don't think she'd mind. We can have a picnic or something."  
  
Chihiro looked up at him with a sad smile. "Sure. I'd love to, Haku."  
  
Haku's smile widened. "If you have a nick name for me, I should have a nick name for you. Hmm.. " He tilted his chin up. "I know! I'm going to call you Sen every time you call me Haku."  
  
Chiriho's smiled became real. *He must be remembering!* "Alright, you do that!" She laughed. She playfully shoved him away. "Pick me up first thing in the morning, ok? I like to get there early."  
  
He nodded to her, his hands in his pockets. "Sure then, Sen."  
  
"Ok.. I better be going now then. It's already dark! I'll see you tomorrow, Haku!" She waved to him, happier then she had been in a long time.  
  
"On the marrow, Sen!" He waved back to her and she took of in the other direction.  
  
*He remembers!* she yelled in her mind. "YES!" she shouted once she was out of earshot. With her renewed energy, she made it home in record time. She had planning to do for the day ahead. She was determined to help him remember.  
  
******  
  
If anyone can make a right guess about what's going to happen at the river, I'll give you a cookie!! Until next week, JA!  
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


	17. XVII Final Chapter!

Well... here it is. The last and final chapter. YEAH! Its over!! Sorry it took so long to write. I hope this is long enough. I promise you all a long chapter. PLease Review!!! I want to know what you thought of this story! This is my longest ever.   
  
**********  
  
Together Again  
  
**********  
  
Chihiro patted some blush on her cheeks and pulled her hair up into its normal ponytail, trying it off with the purple band. She picked out her favorite outfit, a light pink bottom down top and a white skirt. She slipped on her on her pink sandles, and headed out of her room to wait for him to arrive.  
  
Her father looked over his paper at her curiosly, but said nothing. Her mother was busy in the kitchen, barley glancing up to notice her. "Going out?" her mother asked, running back and forth preparing lunch.  
  
Chihiro nodded as she sat on the couch next to her father. She patted her skirt down to remove the wrinkles. She leaned over to see what her father was reading, and seeing an uninteresting article, she turned away and powered up the TV. She flipped through the channels for what seemed like eternity when she finally heard the door bell ring. She nearly jumped out of her shoes.  
  
"Chihiro," her father said, one eyebrow rasied. "Why are you wearing shoes in the house?"   
  
"Sorry Dad! No time to explain! I gotta go!" She grabbed her purse which sat on the counter and bolted for the door. Thankfully for her, the house was built so the front door was not in view of the living room. She smoothed her skirt down one last time and fixed her hair so it was perfect. She opened the door.  
  
Standing on the other side was Haku. Chihiro almost swooned at the sight of him. He wore tan cargo pants and white shirt that fit his form ever so slightly. His hair was styled down as usual, flowing over the tops of his shoulders. He grinned idioticly at her.   
  
She blushed and pushed herself out the door, closing it behind her. She didn't want to chance her parents to see who she was with.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Well? Ready to go?"  
  
He nodded. "I hand made us a huge lunch. And brought some soda's." They started walking toward his Mom's car. It was a small blue convertable. She smiled at the irony.  
  
Chihiro slipped into the passenger seat and awe and waited for Kohaku to join her. Very shortly the pulled away from her house and procedded down the hill, and out of town toward the river.  
  
Chihiro turned around and looked into the backseat. A ice cooler and a picnic basket lay sit behind their seats. She reached back and opened the cooler, pulling a coke out. "Want one?" she asked, half turning back to look at him.   
  
"Sure," he nodded with a smile, keeping his eyes on the road.   
  
She turned back around and pulled another coke out. She straightened herself in her seat and set both drinks in the holder that lay in the consol bewtween them. "So what kind of foods did you bring?" she asked, opening her drink.  
  
"This and that," he said, glancing at her. "You'll see when we get there."  
  
She nodded, a large smile plastered on her face. "OK!" She was happy. She was with Haku, all alone, think of the possiblities! She mentally smacked herself. She was not here for that. She was here to help him with his lost memories. She still blushed at the thought.  
  
"What are you blushing for?" Kohaku teased, looking sideways at her.  
  
That made her blush even deeper. "Nothing!" she studdered.  
  
He just lauhged and concentrated on driving.   
  
A little while later, they came to the river. It wasn't as big as she thought it would be. It was much smaller then Kohaku's river. She breify wondered who the spirit was that watched over this river. Kohaku pulled into a small clearing and parked the car. The bank of the river ran through the little picnic area. Beautiful trees lined with the river, creating a small forest around their clearning. There was a pinic table in the center, and off to the side, a small built in barbaque.Except for the running water, the place was quiet. Too quiet.  
  
"Kohaku, how come there's no one else in the area? I mean, with school out today, you'd think there'd be more people here."  
  
He smiled sadly at her. "There's a game today. I suppose their'll all at school."  
  
"A...game?" she was stunned. "You mean, your team is playing?"  
  
He nodded and started to take the food out of the back seat.  
  
"Haku! Why didn't you tell me! We could have just moved our picnic to another day."  
  
He shook his head as he set the basket down and procedded to get the cooler out. "I'd rather be with you then at the game."  
  
She blushed. "But won't you be in trouble?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't really care. The only reason I was on the team was because wanted me to do something productive with my life. Your productive enough for me. I don't need backetball waisting my time."  
  
She gave a small smile. "Thank you, Haku."  
  
"No problem." He carried both items to the table and set them down. He left them there and walked to the bank. Chihiro joined him.  
  
The river was only about a football field wide, but all along the bank trees grew, obsorbing the water. There were more opening in the trees down the river. More campsites and picnic areas, Chihiro knew. She croutched down and dipped her hand in the water. The cool, crystal water flowed around her hand. She stodd up gently shaking the water off her, then flicked her hand in Haku's direction, splattering him with a few drops of the chilling liquid.  
  
He raised his hands too late to protect himself from the onsluaght. The water dropplets hit him full in the face. he laughed and backed away from the girl he lo..er... liked.  
  
"Hey! Come on now! Can't it wait until after lunch?" he laughed, wiping the water from him face.   
  
"Well... I am hungry," she teased, skipping over to the table. She opened the basket and found that a table cloth lay within. She smiled and procedded to set the basket aside to lay the cloth down. She was getting frusterated. The slight breeze kept blowing the table cloth too far in the air.  
  
All of a sudden, the cloth came down gently to rest on the table. Chihiro looked up and saw Kohaku smiling at her, holding onto the other end of the cloth.  
  
"Thanks," she blushed.   
  
Together they procedded to unpack the basket of food and dishes. Once settled they she took a seat oppisite one another. Kohaku started to load his plate with food. Chihiro just sat there smiling at all the different kinds of food he had packed.   
  
Once is plate was full, he looked up and notice Chihiro hadn't touched anything yet. he frowned, but no comment. Instead, he stood up and walked around the table to join her on her side. He picked a rice ball up the plate on the table and held it out to her. "Here. Eat this. You need your energy."  
  
Chihiro starred down at the rice ball then up at Kohaku,trying to see into his eyes, into the soul of the boy she knew before. There was a slight sparkle, but it faded.   
  
She smiled at him and took the rice ball from him. She took a bite. It was delicious! He nodded his approval and moved back to his side of the table.  
  
When she finsihed, she thanked him. "It was very good. Did you make them yourself?"  
  
He nodded. "Yah. I had to learn to cook a lot when I was younger, cause my parents were always gone."  
  
She nodded. She didn't know what to say so she just kept quiet.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Kohaku asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm?" Chihiro looked up from her plate.  
  
"That first night we met, at the library. I followed you up some hill. I found your pack laying by a statue of some sort. I figured you went into the tunnel there. I waited for you to come out. I didn't want to go in incase you wanted time by yourself. Where did go, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Chihiro smiled down at her plate then looked up at him with a smile. "You wouldn't believe me."  
  
He gave her a questioning look. "Try me."  
  
She sighed. She stood up and walked over to the bank of the river, watching the dragonflys grace the surface of the water as it flowed down stream. Kohaku followed her.   
  
"Remember when I told you that you reminded me of an old friend?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Well, I met that friend through that tunnel." She turned her head slightly to look at him. "His name was Haku." She turned around, not wanting to see the expression on his face. Her smile still remained.  
  
It was silent for a long time. When Kohaku didn't comment, she continued.   
  
"His name was Haku, and he helped me when I got serperated from my parents. I was only 10 then. The place on the other side of the tunnel is huge, an old abanded amusment park. I was there 3 days. Then I left. I said goodbye to him, but didn't turn around to look at him, because if I had, I knew I would have stayed."  
  
"He was special to you, then?" Kohaku asked, unsure.  
  
She nodded. "Yah. I didn't know it then, because I was still a child, but I fell in love with him."  
  
There was a moment of pause. Then Kohaku did the unexpected and put his hand on her shoulder turning her around.  
  
"Chihiro..." He sighed then continued. "Growing up I always had dreams about being able to turn into a dragon. And in these dreams, I always rescused a girl from some kind of danger. She kind of resembled you, maybe, if you were younger."  
  
CHihiro's eyes lit up as she gazed at Kohaku.   
  
Her closed his and continued telling her about his dreams. "Sometimes, as the dragon, I would see a pink shoe floating down a river, then a girl drowning. I would fly down and pull her from the waters depth. And sometimes, I dream that I'm carrying her far away from the hell she endured at some kind of old looking bath house. I have no idea where these dreams came from." He sighed. His hand fell off her shoulder.   
  
She sighed and looked up at his face, trying to meet his eyes. "He knew my name was Chihiro, but he always called me by my nickname." She paused for a dramatic effect. "Sen."  
  
He finally turned his gaze on her. "Your... not kidding... are you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
Kohaku walked passed her and sat down on the bank of the river. He took his shoes off and dangeled his feet in the water. Nothing was said for some time. Chihiro joined him on the bank. They sat in silence, each with their own thoughts.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Chiriho asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Kohaku smiled and looked up at her. "How wonderful you are."  
  
That surprised her. She was expecting anything other then that. "What?"  
  
"I think your a wonderful girl, Chihiro. Beautiful, funny, smart, nice." He grinned. "I don't completly remember what happened, or even if I'm the Haku you love, but my dreams seem to tell me that's who I used to be. A different person with a different life." He looked at her with all seriousness. "Can you love me like you used to love him?"  
  
Chihiro's eyes filled with tears. He knew he was a reincarnation. He couldn't remember, but he knew. And he wanted her love. He wanted the same love that she had saved all this time Haku. He was slightly different then the boy she knew, but with age one gains wisdom. She bet, that if she had knew Kohaku in this life as a child, then he would probably be alot like the Haku she knew. She could love him. She did love him. This was her Haku.  
  
The tears spilled down her cheeks. He was about to open his mouth to applogize, but instead, Chihiro threw herself in his arms, crying against the cool material of his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't know if she was crying in pain, or in happiness. He didn't know if asking her that had hurt her or not.   
  
After a few minutes, Chihiro pulled away slightly. A few tears still spilled from her eyes, but she was smiling. "I already love you. And I love you as Kohaku, not just Haku." She blinked a couple of times, drying her eyes. "You two are two different people. He was a kid, you are a man. ANnd I love you for just being you, Kohaku.  
  
He smiled at her and pulled her back into a hug, gripping her tight. "I'm glad. Because I love you, too, Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro smiled in his embrass. She may not have returned his memories, but she was happy. She had Kohaku. She was in love. Her past had finally caught up to her. She was with her soul mate. The boy, and the man, she would love forever.   
  
*************  
  
The End.   
  
Yes, its over. I finally ended it. Not what everyone was excepting, was it? I had to so something with the ending. Of course it had to be a happy ending, as it was, but too many stories end with the main character getting their memories back. Chihiro needed to love for love, not love for her past. She matured, and realized that loveing him as he was now was better then nothing. She loved Haku, but is in love with Kohaku. It's confussing.   
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm sorry it took so long to wright this last chapter. Like I said, with my fiancee breaking up with me, I had almost died myself. I loved him more then life... and now that I don't love him, I had time to write.  
  
Check out my other fics. I'll be seeing ya around!  
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


End file.
